Life As A Legacy
by Cue.Mysterious.Music.Rite.Now
Summary: Cal's life as a legacy! Read the story! I think summaries are pointless but I think it's pretty good! I don't own the Gallagher Girl series or some of the characters in this story.
1. Oh How I Love Beginnings

I am the daughter of Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode and Zachary Ronald Goode. The most famous of all _living_ legacy. Mainly because I was a daughter of the two most famous _still living_ legacies. And that's when I knew something was wrong when I was dropped off a week earlier than usual for the first semester at The Gallagher Academy. I had never been baby sat by my grandmother, the Headmistress. So when she opened the doors to the academy on that Saturday morning and smiled really slow, I was sure something had happened (most likely bad) for my grandmother to call my usual babysitter, and have her send me in a limo from my home in Maryland to Virginia.

"Grandma, I want details!" I shouted in the foyer as I dropped my Gucci suitcase on the floor.

"Good to see you too dear."

"Gran, seriously I would like to know what exactly I am doing here a week early when I should be saying goodbye to Lucifer and Fluffy while watching Alfred Hitchcock movies over and over again. I want truthful answers. And I will receive them. Whether you want me to or not."

"Nothing is wrong Hun. You are just here early because under unfortunate circumstances your parents are in a joint mission for a couple weeks, they're getting briefed right now and they are stopping by for dinner with everyone else. They thought we would want some bonding time."

"Gran, you're a fifty-year-old woman. Not really my first choice to go to the movies with."

"Not that kinda bonding. A slight mission, so small because your father wouldn't allow anything else. Basically all you have to do is tail a boy your age through a new mall in town. Seriously, that's it. And you get money, courtesy of your awesome grandma, to shop and eat and do whatever, and then you can go watch Alfred Hitchcock movies until your roommates get here and switch it to Twilight. Oh the classics."

I looked at my grandmother to see if she was lying, she wasn't, as far as I could tell. "Fine, for how long?"

"Three days, not counting today. But it'll be extremely easy for you. At the age of three you managed to stay hidden in your house undetected for so long your dad had to call agents to help search. Note I said agents; you are way too good for the police. Now hurry up, you're walking, well actually running. Hence, someone is there to help you, though I'm not sure how helpful Mr. Newman will be. Anyway, I'll take your bags. Get going." She half hugged me, half handed me a Comms Unit and a camera disguised as a locket, then practically pushed me out of the door.

I ran the whole two and a fourth miles to the new Roseville Mall. It was shining and pristine. I felt around in my shorts for the money I knew my grandma gave me. Two hundred dollars that better only be for today. I was getting a new wardrobe. I walked in and looked for Uncle Grant. He was really noticeable with all the college girls looking at him. EW, he was thirty-four. But he was enjoying it, and if Aunt Bex ever caught him looking like that, I think he would be dead. Well, murdered by extreme torture. This is probably why I ran at him with my arms open screaming, "Daddy! Please don't beat me, I didn't mean it! Don't do it again! PLEASE! I love you Daddy!" I was sure to even act really scared by quivering.

"YOU RUDE BAS*%#$!"

"A$$*&#!"

"JERK!" They all threw their drinks at him and started to attack him. "Hunny its okay! Don't worry. I'm calling the police right now." She pulled out her phone.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed and hugged her shaking and crying from laughing to hard, but I think she thought I was nervous and worried and exhausted.

"I am not that girl's father!" Grant yelled and ran off. I slipped out and followed him.

"Oops I could've sworn you were him!"

Grant grabbed my arm as soon as we were out of eyesight and glared. "And I thought this would be fun. Look I am here to give you tips, and that's a pointless job because you have your mothers and fathers genes in you, so there's no point in me being here. Besides making sure no one hurts you because your father is as overprotective as it gets. Now here's a photo. I'll follow at a distance. Take a quick look you can't keep that."

I looked over the picture of the boy gray eyes and shaggy, curly, blonde hair. His face was defined. "Here, and thanks for watching me. See you, but you might not see me." I smirked and walked off, throwing him back the photo.

I'd been to American Eagle, Hollister, Bath and Body Works, Aeropostle, Victoria's Secret, Rue21, Macy's, let's just say everywhere a fifteen-year old girl would go. I was only carrying my purse and my Hollister bag since I didn't have enough time to drop it off for Grant to pick up. It took me about fifteen minutes to find the guy and I'd been tailing him for four hours and five minutes and seventeen seconds. He hadn't shown any signs of seeing me and he didn't seem like he was even looking for tails. No flipping, or looking in reflective surfaces. I was, but my mother had always taught me to do that. Right now I was right behind the guy in line for a movie ticket.

"One ticket for Fearless." Oh so he was the action kind of guy. Fearless was a new movie about spies. Maybe he was just humorous. But hey I had wanted to see this movie and here was an excuse.

"Seven dollars. Thank you."

"Oh I would also like one ticket for Fearless." I said as the guy hung around. He seemed to be watching the times, but he was looking at me through the corner of his eye. This was probably good, because I wanted to be seen.

"Seve-"

"Here. Thanks!" I handed him seven bucks and took the ticket. "So have you seen this movie already?" I asked him questionably as I neared myself by him. So close I could smell his Stride gum, spearmint.

"Nope."

"Oh okay I was hoping I could get some insider information." I winked and walked inside the theater and got a small bucket of popcorn a small drink. I went to the theater and sat in the back. I knew he would follow; he wasn't the guy to waste seven dollars on a movie and not go.

He came in right when the movie was starting and sat next to me. "What's your name?" He whispered.

"Depends. What's yours?"

"Justin."

"Cal."

"Nice. Can I have your number?"

"Sure. 3017731231." I know what you're thinking. You're a spy and you're giving a stranger your number! I know people. Plus it was just a cell phone that was so protected because my aunt Liz made it.

"Great." He typed it in his phone. He started texting someone.

Two seconds later my phone vibrated and I saw the text:

Hey, I guess we better watch this movie,

I think the guy in front of us is going to

freak if we keep making noises.

I smiled in return and faced the front.

Overall it was the most boring movie ever. It was a really pathetic movie. Even for a spy movie. It was about a guy who was risking his life to get information on who was going to assassin the president. Totally unoriginal. I mean my dad did that! Seriously!

"Hey, Sovay, time to go." I heard Grant say in my ear as I threw away my bucket and drink. "Making my appearance as your uncle."

"Cal! Look at the time! Your grandmother wouldn't want you out this late!" Grant shouted sauntering over to me. I'd been laughing at something Justin had said. ("So you know, I think that movie sucked!")

"Hey Grant! Well sorry Justin I have to go! I have dinner with my grandparents."

"Oh okay." He looked disappointed and nervous. "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Um yeah I only live a couple of miles away. Why?"

"Do you want to see another movie tomorrow? Say noon I guess. Unless you're in school."

"No I'll come! Thanks." I flicked my hair and took Grants elbow he was giving me. "Worst movie ever. Guess what the story line was?"

"What?"

"A guy who was risking his life to get information on who was going to assassin the president, lame, am I right?"

"Didn't your dad do that?"

"Yeah, so unoriginal! You would think that writers would get more ideas for spy movies."

"Get in the car. Apparently we're meeting Bex for dinner at the school." About five minutes later Grant decided to start up conversation again. "She texted me while you were in the movies. Do you have any idea why she would want me to so urgently? But she did meet up with Liz, your mom, and Macey yesterday. I feel like I should be worried."

I almost choked on the piece of Stride gum Justin had given me. I remembered what my mom had told me last night. When she thought I was asleep. Bex was pregnant, with her third child. And Grant didn't know. Holy Junk! I continued gagging.

"Cal! CAL!" Grant parked and was patting on my back so hard I was coughing up a lung; well that's what it felt like. "Liz! Good! Um Cal ahhhh!" When you feel like your dying you would think your uncle would at least try to help you. Or at least be smart enough to stop pounding my back.

Liz's fragile voice came out clear, "Grant! What is going on? Cal! Grant stop killing her back. Jonas, help! She's going to need CPR!"

"GRANT NEWMAN! GET YOUR DANG HAND OFF OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT THIS SECOND AND YOU ARE SO LUCKY ZACH IS BUYING SOMETHING!" I heard my mother say. Her boots were making slamming noises as she stomped across the lawn.

"Busted." I heard my aunt Macey laugh.

"Let her breathe Grant! Sometimes you don't know your own strength!" I felt Grant stop pounding me and saw my mom look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I spit out the gum that caused all my problems. "Yeah I'm good. Thanks Mom." I stood up and took a few deep breaths. "I am all okay!"

"How was your first mini-mission?"

"I think it went well, you'll have to ask Grant for real details. You know since he's the professional and he was grading me."

"Well, she definitely knows how to double task. She bought a lot of crap while tailing the guy. But I must say. Zach! Great I was just talking about how you have to keep an eye on your daughter."

"Why?" My dad said, walking up to the rest of us. My younger brothers following him, Chandler, thirteen and Max, six.

"She's quite the spontaneous flirt."

"Oh you know what Grant, do you know what blackmail I have on you? Dad why don't you ask him about that Coke stain on his shirt? Huh Daddy?" I said in a fake scared voice like I had in the mall.

"Never mind Zach. Nothing happened."

"That's what I thought."

"Hello? Hate to ruin all this for you, but the whole point of this annual dinner night is to catch up inside." Macey said.

"Oh right! BEX is waiting for us!" I practically shouted her name. Mom looked at me sorta impressed. "Is Abby coming Mom?" I wanted to see her.

"Cal what did Macey just say? All of us come once a year to the Gallagher Grand Hall and catch up. Therefore I think she will be coming, unless she has something else to do." My mom took my hand. "So anything you want to tell me?"

By the look in her eye, I knew she had been watching my first mini-mission on the way here with my dad. "I met a guy."

"He's not a civilian." And for some reason that reassured me some.

"I didn't think so if I was tailing him. Does he go to Blackthorne?"

"You got his first name and you know what he looks like, so you do your own research. Val is waiting inside, and Matty is in there too, thank goodness, Max might want some company. He brought his pocket robots. And I'm sure Allen brought his too."

Okay I'm sure you're kinda confused with the offspring right now so here's a list.

Bex and Grant: Val- fifteen (MY BFF) and Matty- six (MY BROTHER'S BFF)

Liz and Jonas: Kenneth-seventeen and Allen- four, almost five

Cammie and Zach (my parents): Calypso- fifteen (ME), Chandler- thirteen, and Max-six

Macey and Nick (Nick's a foreign spy): Alice and Victoire-fifteen, Aiden- ten, and Sam- five

We're all like siblings or really close cousins. Alice, Victoire, Val, and I are all roommates.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Val screamed and rammed me into the Grand Hall doors the second I got into there. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!?! NICK ARE GOING TO BE LATE BY LIKE FIVE MINUTES THEREFORE ONE, DINNER IS LATE AND TWO, WE CAN'T DISCUSS YOUR SOLO MISSION!!!" If there was one word to describe Val it's LOUD.

"It's not really solo if _your_ dad is tailing you!"

"So?"

"Whatever."

"Hey Dad!" Val had a half English accent I guess. She visited her grandparents in London for vacations a lot. When Bex and Grant went on missions over those. Grant smiled and went over to Bex and hugged her and kissed her and yeah……… I sat down and Val sat next to me. "I heard you met a guy."

"His name is Justin, and I am pretty sure he goes to Blackthorne."

"Oooooo I bet he's hot!"

"Yeah," My phone vibrated through my jean short pocket. I looked at my screen.

Hey. What are you up to?

I texted back.

Dinner with my family like I said, and you?

He texted.

Oh just hanging out. Guess I should

Leave you alone. Have fun. Text me later.

I replied.

I'm sure I will

"Who is that?"

"Justin."

"We're here." Two very creepy voices when said together, said from the doors.

"ALICE! VICTOIRE! OH GOODY! HEY NICK! WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS DISCUSSION! OH HEY KENNETH, I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Val screamed AGAIN jumping to attack the twins with hugs.

"I can't believe she's so loud!" Nick said with his FRENCH! Accent! He sat down next to Macey and held her hand. "I'm assuming dinner's going to be ready soon."

"It's already ready. So Squirt all grown up! Look at you!" My great aunt Abby said to my mom. Solomon was trailing behind her, carrying pizza. They got married a like 7 years ago, after my grandma convinced them. All four of us fifteen girls were the flower girls and Kenneth and Chandler were the ring bearers. CUTE we all were younger.

Victoire and Alice sat in front of us and got the details of the past few moments when Val talked a billion words a hour. "…… and then you guys came in!"

"Geez Val, I think I'd rather just eat my pizza." Kenneth said.

"Are you hanging out with us because you forgot your pocket robot?" I said.

"Are you getting cocky with me?"

"Look up the definition of my name. Calypso Cameron Morgan-Goode- Cocky." I smirked.

"Did I tell you Joe or what? She looks exactly like Zach now when she smirks." Gran said. She grabbed a slice and everyone followed.

"You were right Rachel. She really does. Cal, so you're a sophomore now."

"Yeah Mr. Solomon, I am. And you're what now?"

Val slapped a hand over my mouth and laughed nervously.

Solomon rolled his eyes and continued on with his pepperoni. "At least you said Mr."

I removed Val's sweaty hand. "Yeah, I suppose its respect."

"I have news!" Aunt Bex raised her hand like she was in school again. "I'm pregnant!"

As soon as that was out Grant fell off of his chair, Dad kneeled down to check on him. "He just fainted Bex, that's great!"

I don't think my dad meant it was great he fainted but I guess that's how Bex took it because she busted into tears and ran out. Liz and Macey followed closely and Mom gave Dad a good slap in the face before quickly catching up. I however just started laughing my head off. I think Val was a little shocked, hence she coughed like she swallowed her pizza wrong. I took my Sprite and climbed onto the table and walked down and threw it down on Grant, attempting to stifle my giggles as he jerked up. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!?!" My dad gave me the legendary smirk I had inherited.

"Your wife is pregnant and apparently I ticked her off by saying that was great and now the ladies are somewhere planning to kill us." Dad updated.

"Damn."


	2. Changes :

"Dad um you do realize the 'women' are really mad at you?" I laughed so hard. "Oh man I can't wait until they torture you for what you did, or didn't, do for Aunt Bex."

"Dad, Mom's really preggers?" Val said she seemed so shocked. And she looked really and truly shocked which like never happened. Well she faked being shocked a lot but deep down she was only occasionally truly shocked inside. I was never shocked though, never.

"I guess." Grant answered really uneasily and I knew it was hard for him to swallow that his wife was pregnant again. Well it's not like Grant didn't like kids! He loved them, especially his own. But I don't really think this pregnancy was planned. And he was surprised. They had trouble with Matty and when she finally got pregnant with him; my mom threw the biggest baby shower ever! It was a combination of all four of theirs really. They were all kinda pregnant around the same time with us girls, plus Kenneth. And then the same with the younger boys. "I better go apologize to Bex." He got up off the floor and looked like he was preparing himself for war, which I would be if I ever had to apologize to Aunt Bex, as he walked out of the door.

"So Dad, I kind of think you should go talk to Mom. She didn't seem too happy by your wording of words." I told my dad.

"Eh, I think it was just for show." He had a really confused expression that begged to differ on his statement.

"So Uncle Zach?" Alice moved in to sit right next to my dad. Well this would be interesting.

"Yes Alice."

"Exactly when do you think the next Blackthorne exchange will be? Because you know your daughter met someone who, according to your wife, goes to Blackthorne. And I think we all want to meet some guys that are spies in training like us. And this guy your daughter was describing seems hot."

My dad's eyes looked, or should I say examined, me over very closely as he answered. "Well, you'll just have to talk to the headmistress about this problem." I glared at Alice; hopefully she was doing this for a good reason. Hopefully.

"Oh well then. Headmistress Morgan!" Alice called down the table. "When is the next academy exchange? Between Blackthorne and Gallagher, of course."

"Ms. Swanson, I think you will find that out next week."

"So then that's a yes?"

"Ms. Swanson what did I just say?"

"Yes? Yes. YES!" Alice then went back to Victoire who was trying to calm down Val. And she was more excited then anything. Already figuring out baby names.

"So Dad, when is Blackthorne coming over for a visit? I believe Chandler would love to meet some girls other than his…. well sisters and cousins."

"So Cal, who is this boy you are talking about so much to Alice?"

"Touché Daddy! Anyway, he's just another guy. No worries. I need him on my trail for a mission and now I have him. If a relationship comes up I am sure you will be the first to know. After everyone else that is."

"Ha ha ha." M y dad laughed so fake. But I knew it was meant to be that way. "Well, your mother and I are here until the day before all the girls begin to arrive. Just to send your brothers away and see you walk upstairs."

"Fun, fun. Well it looks like Val is on the edge of having a coronary so I suppose I'll be chatting with you later!" I walked back down the table to see Chandler sitting in front of Kenneth and next to my seat. "Chandler? What are you doing in the near vicinity of the older children? I do believe you brought your pocket robot too, there's no way you would leave home without it."

"Shut up Cal! I am having a discussion with Kenneth." He seemed quite flustered.

"He's worried about his first day at Blackthorne." Kenneth explained matter- of- factly, but he did grow up with Aunt Liz and Uncle Jo, and he was their offspring.

"Aw Chandler! You're a Goode! Nothing goes wrong with us! Well things go wrong, but you'll do fine. We Goode's always make GREAT impressions! Plus, you're a natural born legacy! A natural spy! Plus, keep it between us kids, but you are totally coming to Gallagher, we are totally having another exchange! I can feel it! Plus, we are the insiders! And I mean we're related to some of the best spies in history! And Grandma!"

Chandler looked so embarrassed. Poor guy. "Thanks Kenneth, and Cal."

I laughed and let them continue with their conversation about some nuclear war going on somewhere and turned to find Val right in my face. That's how we met too, now that I think about it. We were both in the same crib at the age of two days and I was sleeping peacefully until I saw that someone was snoring really loud next to me so I opened my eyes and BAM I see Val in my face. "Yes?"

"I think I should tell you something that you might like or might not like."

"Okay."

"We think that Justin might not go to Blackthorne at all and he is actually a part of a government organization to track down spies in training and take them to his leaders!"

"Yes Val and I happen to be genetically enhanced to know that you are so lying."

"Really?"

"No Val, well I don't know actually. Anyway, no way. Even if he's a spy he's either a real slacker or just plain lazy or he doesn't think he would ever be tracked over summer."

"Who is this guy you're talking about? I might know him." Kenneth asked.

"BLOODY BRILLIANT! His name is Justin and we think he's a sophomore." Val was practically attacking Kenneth. I wonder if he remembers when he used to babysit us then refused once we tied him up using floss and put makeup on him. (Aunt Macey was only mad at us because we used_ HER_ makeup, but said we did a great job!)

"He sounds familiar, but that could mean anything. There are a hundred boys, give or take, that go to Blackthorne." Kenneth looked smug.

"Yeah and your photographic memory has nothing to do with that you definitely know who this guy is."

"Yeah I do. But you're going to have to pay me to figure out who he is."

"How about we just go into your room and have some fun redecorating?" Victoire said venomously.

"Geez. Alright his name is Justin; he's a spy in training like the rest of us. He is a sophomore at Blackthorne. He's cocky. Thinks he can do everything. Not that many people intimidate him. Or so he says. Unsaid leader of the sophomore class. A little like you Cal. Except he's a fake unlike you. I mean he's full of himself and he's good but he's not the best like he thinks. I mean Allen could probably do a better job of breaking into a bank and stealing billions of dollars undiscovered, if you get what I'm saying."

"Thanks Kenny." I said cheerfully. At least now I knew what he was like.

"Don't get too close Cal. He could be dangerous. He's mysterious. And if he ever met you, he would think of you as competition. And I mean just think if someone with at least half of your abilities was against you?"

"I would kill them." I stated obviously.

He just smiled a tight smile like he knew something I didn't. Which he probably did.

The Grand Hall doors slammed when the ladies stepped back into the place. They walked with grace and elegance. And they looked angry. But Macey looked happy for some reason. "I have an announcement to make."

"Oh My God MOM! You can't be pregnant! That's like gross." Alice and Victoire screeched. Talk about twin telepathy.

"I am not pregnant. I am going to be assisting at Gallagher as the Headmistress's assistant. "

My mom looked shocked but quickly got over it. "Great Mace. I would be jealous but I like field work too much."

"And also one announcement I think I should make, even though I shouldn't. But you girls can have a preview." Grandma said. I was intrigued now. "Gallagher Academy is proud to announce that we are going to have a new Covert Operations teacher. Just in time for you girls to start."

I broke into a happy dance! I was worried that I was going to have to be taught by Solomon! Unless—"Please tell me it's not like my dad! Or Grant! I mean it can't be Grant because who would trust him with children but—DAD! It's not you right?" I was in his face.

"No it's not me. I swear. Like your mother said. We like fieldwork too much."

"Actually I said I." My mother corrected. Someone was fighting.

"No, it's actually an um well it's a younger friend of mine. He's a little older than your parents. But I thought he was a good choice because he's never met any of you before so he can judge you strictly by your abilities, which is exactly why I chose him." Grandma said.

Val let out a scream. "Is he HOT!"


End file.
